Conventional broadheads have expandable front pivot cutting blades. The blades are in collapsed positions in the broadhead ferrule during flight and, upon impact, automatically deploy out from the ferrule to locked impact positions. The blades must rapidly rotate outwardly from the collapsed to the impact positions during the short interval between when the ferrule first contacts the target and when the blades contact the target.
Conventional broadheads have rotary connections between the blades and the ferrule. These connections have high frictional forces when the blades rotate and deploy upon impact. The friction slows outward rotation of the blades and can prevent the blades from locked deployment before the blades come into contact with the target. If the blades are not locked in the deployed position, the impact of the broadhead on the target is undesirably reduced.
Thus, there is a need for an improved broadhead having expandable front pivot cutting blades where, during impact of the broadhead on a target, the blades very rapidly rotate outwardly to the deployed position and are locked before continued movement of the broadhead brings the locked blades into contact with the target. The rapid outward rotation of the blades should be facilitated by low-friction rotary connections between the blades and ferrule.